Say Something
by Evilgoddess7676
Summary: Just an idea that suddenly came to me, read the story to find out what it's about since I really can't explain it


**Me: Heyy! I've just got this idea for a one-shot, it's kinda sad and I've decided to post it. Please leave a review or not it's all to you and some characters may be a little ooc and if there is a lot who actually like this, I might write it again but with a alternative ending.**

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
__I'll be the one, if you want me to  
__Anywhere I would've followed you  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Isabella ran out of the house, she lived in with her husband of two years, Ludwig Beilschmidt, with a duffle bag over her shoulder as she made her way over to her car. She went into her car, started the engine before she drove away from the home. Her and Ludwig had another fight, ever since their second year anniversary, they have been fighting and this fight was the last straw for Isabella. Isabella looked at her wedding and engagement rings and more tears started running down her cheeks. She looked back at the road and kept on driving to her older brother, Antonio Fernández Carriedo'a house which was over two hours away from her own home. Isabella kept on driving and she kept on pressing on the gas, for she wanted to get away from the man who had hurt her.

_And I am feeling so small  
__It was over my head  
__I know nothing at all_

Ludwig felt like everything was becoming undone in his life when his wife ran out of the door, he reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of beer. Their fights were always about the smallest and dumbest things but this fight was worse, Ludwig knew that Isabella would go to her brother's house for the next few days as things cooled between them. Ludwig sighed in frustantion as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

_And I will stumble and fall  
__I'm still learning to love  
__Just starting to crawl_

Even though Ludwig and Isabella fought almost every week, Ludwig loved her more than life and he also knew how fragile Isabella is, since her brother always looked out for her and protected her from any harm. And the words she yelled at him really didn't bother him but his words, had hurt her and it made it sound like he didn't love her at all. Ludwig was still getting used to having someone to care and love about, since he had always been alone no matter how many friends he had. The Ludwig's phone rang through out the house and he went to pick it up "Hello?" Ludwig said into the receiver "Ludwig! Come to the hospital quickly!" The person on the other end, who was Isabella's brother, shouted frantically "Vhy?! Vhat is it?!" Ludwig asked before he took a drink from his beer "It's Isabella! She was in a car accident near my home!" Antonio said frantically to him, at Antonio's words Ludwig felt dread, guilt, worry, and regret fill his heart and he dropped his phone and the bottle making the bottle break and letting the remaining beer spill all over.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
__I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
__Anywhere I would've followed you  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Ludwig drove all the way to the hospital the was near his brother-in-law's house. When he neared Antonio's house, A familiar red car that belonged to his wife, was completely damaged from the front. When he arrived at the hospital, Ludwig saw that Antonio, and his friends, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Franis Bonnefoy, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, and his brother Gilbert were already at the hospital. "Vhere is she?!" Ludwig asked with worry in his voice "She is in surgery right now" Feliciano said before tears came into his eyes "She has a fractured neck, broken jaw, some ribs were broken, one of her lungs collapsed, and a fractured leg" His brother, Gilbert said in an unusually quiet tone, Ludwig knew that his brother loved Isabella as his little sister and she was his dear friend.

_And I will swallow my pride  
__You're the one that I love  
__And I'm saying goodbye_

Hours and hours went by as doctors worked on Isabella and tried to fix everything that was damaged in the crash. Finally Isabella was out if surgery and was put into the ICU. Ludwig was the first one allowed to see her since Antonio wanted him to see Isabella first and the sight was horrible, she had tubes coming out from her and connected to machines that kept her alive. Ludwig carefully made his way over to his wife's side and took her delicate small hand into his large ones, he saw the rings that he had given her were still on her finger. Ludwig felt a bit happy when he saw them and it brought tears to his eyes when he looked at her face, her angelic face was pale as a ghost and it looked so lifeless without her smiling, for the first time in a long time, Ludwig started crying as everyone came into the room one by one to see Isabella and offer Ludwig some comfort. After every one had left Ludwig convinced the nurses and doctors to let him stay the night. "Ich liebe dich, bitte verlass mich nicht, tut mir leid für alles, was ich euch gesagt habe, Isabella" Ludwig quietly said to her as he let his tears fall freely.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
__And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
__And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The next morning,the head doctor woke Ludwig up to tell him some dreadful news "We don't know if your wife will be okay, there is a little chance of her pulling through after a crash like that. But there is something I couldn't say infront of everyone" The doctor said to him "Vhat is it?" Ludwig asked him and he was terrified of what the doctor is going to say "Your wife...she was one month pregnant with twins...she lost them in the crash, I am very sorry for your lost" The doctor said to Ludwig as he placed his hand one his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before he walked away leaving a shocked and heart broken Ludwig standing in the hallway.

Ludwig drove to Antonio's house, where everyone was staying til Isabella recovered from her injuries. "She was pregnant with twins, but she lost them" Ludwig said soon as everyone had woken up and gathered in the living room. Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino had tears in their eyes except Lovino kept trying to wipe them away, they were heartbroken for since Isabella was a sister to Feliciano and Lovino. While Antonio and Feliciano sat there and cried, since they knew how badly Isabella wanted to have kids, and when she was going to have two of them, she lost them. When Ludwig went back to the hospital the doctors didn't let him see Isabella no matter how many times he kept trying to convince them, when the head doctor ermerged from Isabella's room, he walked over to Ludwig and place his hand on Ludwig's shoulder before giving him more bad news. "We tried everything in our power to bring her back, but I'm sorry for your lost again" The doctor said before he walked away and Ludwig fell to the ground on his knees and he cried over both of his losses. And he never got a chance to tell her how truly sorry he is.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
__Say something..._

* * *

**Translation: "I love you, please don't leave me, I'm sorry for everything I said to you, Isabella"**


End file.
